The Reunion Of The Knave And The Red Queen
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Post Knave in Storybrooke fic-A confused, scared and pregnant Anastasia makes her way into Storybrooke stumbling across Emma and Hook in the process, Will is reunited with his 'True Love' and suddenly faced with the imminent prospect of becoming a father all in the space of an hour-fluffy/hurt/comfort Red Knave-Please read and review


**Hello All! **

**This is my first dive into the Wonderland fandom-I love the Knave/Will and Anastasia and this is a little one-shot I wrote to cheer myself up because I don't think that there'll be bringing her back anytime soon. **

**I have written a small kinda sequel to this story however It is posted in the Once Upon A Time fandom by accident it's called The Act of Undying Love and it includes my characters from the Next Generation of Once Upon A Time. The pairing is predominantly Will and Anastasia. **

**I am loving this fandom and this pairing so if any of you have any prompts either from the Next Generation stuff or Will and Ana then please send them in-fair warning where I live Once Upon A Time in Wonderland hasn't come out yet so I am reliant on youtube which isn't as accurate as I would have liked-so I would like to keep it to the what I call the 'Storybrooke era' it can be angsty, fluffy, smutty whatever you want! **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing because if I did then Ana would be in Storybrooke with Will right now and all would be well. **

**And please leave a review and tell me what you thought x**

* * *

><p><span>The Reunion of the Knave and the Red Queen<span>

Post Knave in Storybrooke-A confused, scared and pregnant Anastasia makes her way into Storybrooke and nearly collapses on a confused Emma and Hook, Will is suddenly reunited with his 'true love' and about to become a father all within the space of one hour.

* * *

><p>Anastasia doesn't know how the hell she ended up here, she really doesn't. She remembers Will disappearing nearly eight months ago and she remembers a big bright light. The next thing she remembers is something roaring at her and what can only be described as a monster with two people operating it is coming towards her.<p>

She's kept to the forest in the aftermath of that.

Clothes are a new thing in this world Anastasia knows that. She stumbles across a small house on one of her attempts to steal food and water and comes across a line covered in strange clothing mostly in black. She takes some stretchy black leggings (she remembers garments like that when she was the Queen) and something soft and white and fluffy that she pulls over her top half. There is a soft jacket with no sleeves in light green and her black boots from the Enchanted Forest are still the same.

Underwear is different. The thing that goes over the top of her body is called something called a 'bra' (if the label on the garment she checks out when she breaks into the shop late at night) is to be taken into account. It's a little tricky this half corset thingy but it works and she finds something in light pink and matching bottom halves. Anastasia has had many garments in her time as thief and queen but nothing as risqué as this.

It serves well. It hides her rounded belly. Anastasia had found out the night before Will had disappeared that she was pregnant and the resounding eight months were she was gearing herself up to be a mother to her baby with no father. Despite this Anastasia still clings to the hope that Will hasn't abandoned her but as she hides in the forest terrified as what is happening she wraps one hand around her stomach and feels terribly alone.

Sometimes she tells her baby stories. She doesn't name the baby-she doesn't give it a gender and she tells her baby, Will's baby all about Wonderland, about Alice and Cyrus wherever the hell they might be, about his father a thief but a wonderful man who would have loved every second of being a dad. She never tells her baby anything about what she was like in Wonderland. She won't give the baby anything to hate her for. God knows she can barely stomach herself some days.

But naturally Anastasia's chance to hide disintegrates into dust.

One day she hears-from the small camp she sets up a man and a woman laughing and her heart pangs with longing for Will-or maybe it's a combination off hunger and a lack of sleep because Anastasia cannot remember the last time she has had any of the above.

She knows running is not an option-she cannot continue, so she hides behind a tree desperate to forget the memories of laughter and what was distinctly _her and Will. _There's a crunching sound and it stops and Ana knows she's been caught. The woman looks at her, her blonde hair loose with a pair of dark pants, white shirt and brown boots. The man reminds Ana of the stories Will would use to tell about Pirates and she curls closer into herself.

"Hello" the woman says tentatively moving closer to her, her smile wide and friendly her hands raised in surrender. "My name's Emma" she pauses as Anastasia's eyes her up and down before the alight on her belly and widen "You must be cold and hungry" she says softly "I've been pregnant before I know how you can get" and Anastasia's stomach rumbles in agreement.

Emma nods before gesturing to the pirate "This is my friend Killian" and he comes forward his handsome face twisting into an expression of pity. He clearly thinks she's been abandoned and it touches Anastasia's heart strings as she didn't realise that pirates had morals like that.

"I need to find Will" she says staggering to her feet, months of lying on the hard ground making her body ache and her baby protest heavily. Emma grabs her by the arm and Anastasia whimpers, Emma drops her arm instantly "It's Ok" she whispered and she gestures for Ana to follow her leaving her meagre blanket behind. "I'll help you find Will" she nods to the pirate who manages a charming smile and Anastasia walks forwards still clutching her belly protectively.

"Who's Will Lass?" the pirates says as there stumbling through the town filled with things that scare Ana with their noses and ability to do strange things. "His name is Will Scarlett" she says defiantly and the pirate and Emma stop short "The Knave?" the pirate asks and Anastasia flinches when she's reminded of what Will use to be-of what she used to be and she nods.

"He's at Granny's lass" the pirate said his eyes wide, and Anastasia felt something that was almost like hope flare in her chest. "Will is here?" she asked and the pirate nodded "Come on" Emma said patting her on the back and Anastasia slipped slightly in her anxiousness.

The door pushed open to a tinkling bell sound and the room was filled with people and was warm compared to the cold outside. There was a woman with short dark hair and a baby and a man with her who both looked up-Emma shot them both a look and neither of them moved.

There was a man who Anastasia vaguely remembered as the man Will had described as Robin Hood, he was stood with a woman who reminded Ana vaguely of Cora and she ducked her head down to avoid looking at either one of them.

Then there was suddenly a crash and Anastasia peeked up to see what looked like shattered china pieces on the floor, her gaze rose and she saw much to her amazement Will. Her Will. He looked skinner and exhausted but his eyes were the still the same and as he came towards they still had the same look of unconditional love and awe that had kept her sane in Wonderland.

"Ana" he crooned coming closer looking like she might disappear at any moment and then suddenly she was in his arms, pressed against his chest, his jacket and _God _ Will still smelled the same.

"Oh my love" he muttered under his breath and Ana smiled as the light headedness returned in full throttle "Will" she muttered moving back so his eyes could alight on her rounded stomach and she watched as they widened "Mine?" he said and Ana nodded "Yours" she said before she pitched forwards into a dead faint something wet hitting her between her legs.

The last thing she remembered was Will shouting her name.

* * *

><p>Will Scarlett's day was horribly wrong-everything was terribly wrong without Anastasia. God even saying her name made him want to curl into a little ball and give into the unbearable ache that was his chest.<p>

He took a long draft of his coffee and tried not to notice all the disgustingly happy couples around them. He watched Snow and Charming and their baby and his heart throbbed again, all he had ever wanted they had. A family.

He stood up ready to get another refill (and to see if Ruby would place a shot or two of something strong in it) when the doorbell chimed and he could see Emma and Hook come in someone behind them.

She was blonde and wearing leggings, boots, a white jumper and a green sleeveless jacket and Will winced-Elsa and the Snow Queen's battle had turned Storybrooke into a thawing ice rink and he didn't want to be in that woman's place.

And then she looked up.

It was a flash but it was there. High cheekbones, wide mouth and dark blue eyes framed by blonde hair. Ana.

He dropped his mug on the floor and she looked up startled and it was her. It was Anastasia.

She was back.

Nearly eight months without a sight of her, without the sound of her voice and her kisses and her arms wrapped around him when he had nightmares and she was here. Standing in front of him-alive.

"Ana" he croaked moving forwards like he was wading through treacle, as if she was going to disappear at any given moment. But then he held her, probably held her in his arms, smelled that same smell that had been slowly torturing him "Oh my love" he muttered unable to keep the endearment to himself thanking everything and everyone he knew that this miracle had been bestowed upon him.

Oh God he prayed, please don't let this be a dream. The thought that it could be made him physically sick.

"Will" she said back and Will actually felt his eyes shutter in bliss after imagining that voice saying his name over and over again-it was nothing compared to the reality.

Ana's eyes had dropped down to her stomach and Will chased them-desperate not to miss a second of being in her presence. Then he caught sight of her stomach. It was round and swollen and so very, very pregnant.

Anastasia was pregnant. He was going to be a father. There was going to be a piece of him and Anastasia in the world. Oh god nothing could touch this last hour. "Mine" he whispered his hand finding her belly and unable to stop the smile on his face "Yours" she whispered back but before she could say anything or do anything or before she seemed to pitch forwards slipping downwards into Will's arms and into a dead faint.

"Ana!" he all but screamed terror in his voice and suddenly Killian was there and Robin and they both helped him push Ana into his arms "Mate" Killian said pushing him towards the door and wincing against the wetness that was sticking to his boots "Get into the car Emma can drive us to the hospital"

Sitting in the car with Ana's head in his lap Will Scarlett formally the Knave of Hearts tried to work out what the hell had happened and how the hell this was his life.

Once at the hospital Doctor Whale had rushed Ana off to a place called surgery and Will had, had to have Robin lead him to a chair and get him a cup of coffee. "You came through the portal?" he asked and Will nodded "She must have come through with what was left of the time travel spell of Zelena's" he mused and Will blinked "We were cleaning that up until just last month"

He cleared his through his green eyes fixed on Will's dark ones "Is she the one that you gave it all up for?" he asked and Will nodded. Robin's eyes grew far away into that place that Will had long identified as Regina's place in his heart and mind and god knows where else and he nodded patting Will on the knee.

It was an hour maybe (though god knows it felt like longer) Doctor Whale came out his face grey and pale and Will stood up his knees shaking. "She's fine" he said and Will let out the breath he didn't know he was holding "She collapsed due to dehydration, lack of food and what I would imagine stress which brought on her labour-now we did a C-Section so she'll be sore for a couple of days but she should be alright"

Will nodded unable to stop the grin splitting his face "And the baby?" he asked remembering his unborn child. "A boy" Whale said and Will let out a laugh as Robin clapped him on the back. "A healthy baby boy"

"Can I see him?" he asked and the good doctor nodded leading Will into the room. "Here you go" he said passing a wale bundle wrapped in a white blanket into Will's arms "Meet your son" he seemed to realise the look on Will's face as he smiled "Take as long as you want I'll be down the hall if you need me" and then it was just Will, his son and the sleeping Anastasia.

His son. _His Son_ was nothing short of perfect Will thought proudly cradling him to his chest. He was small with bright brown eyes and a small tuft of brown hair-his nose was a direct copy of his mother's and he watched Will with rather curious eyes, "Hello little one" he said cuddling his baby boy closer "I'm your daddy, and I promise you everything will be ok"

There was a shifting noise and Will looked up blinking past tears and catching the tired blue eyes of his true love watching him eyes wide, "Hello Sleeping Beauty" he said grinning through his tears and Anastasia smiled.

Will crossed the room handing the baby to his mother who sniffed at the sight of him and climbing onto the bed. "I love you" he said smiling down at her "Both of you" he paused his emotions catching up to him "Thank you for coming back to me"

Anastasia laughed carefully not to dislodge the baby and she smiled that same smile that Will had fallen in love with all those years ago "Thank you for wanting me" she said smiling brightly and Will pressed a kiss to her forehead their son watching them with wide child eyes.

"Do something-one more thing for me" Will asked and Anastasia shifted to look at him then winced "What?" she asked and Will smiled "Marry me"

There was a long pause before Anastasia let out that same blinding smile shifting her hold on her son so that they were face to face her hand linking Will's. "Of course I will" she said smiling wide and Will let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob and pressed a kiss into her matted blonde hair. It didn't matter what happened next, or the mistakes he had made all that mattered was his family.

And it seemed for once that the Knave of Hearts, the thief-Will Scarlett had got his happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And Please let me know what you thought I look forward to hearing from you all x<span> **


End file.
